


Наживка

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Deathfic, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Немного об увлечениях и о том, что можно делать ради любви
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	Наживка

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Красная плесень - Ловила на уши

Дверь привычно скрипнула, пропуская Отабека в дом, и тот, шугнув сунувшуюся было следом курицу и кинув опостылевший за день колпак на ящик в углу, потянул носом вкусный запах. Юра выглянул из-за отделяющей маленькую кухню переборки, вытирая руки какой-то тряпицей, улыбнулся, увидев мужчину, сунулся поцеловать колкую от щетины щеку и засуетился, бесцеремонно подталкивая в комнату.

— Чего встал? Проходи, пока не остыло все. Устал? Много работы? Побриться бы тебе, а то колпак скоро не понадобится — будешь своим видом пугать.

Отабек только хмыкнул в ответ на неубедительно кривящиеся губы, которые так и норовили растянуться в улыбку, поднял было руку поскрести щеку, но не стал, чтобы не стирать след поцелуя. Юра все же расхохотался, шлепнул его своей тряпкой по заду в застиранных рабочих штанах и упорхнул в кухню, чтобы вскоре появиться с большим блюдом. Мужчина выдвинул массивный стул, который сам сколотил в прошлом году, и поскорее сел, чувствуя, как во рту собирается слюна от одного только вида зажаренных до золотистой корочки окуней.

— Я там тебе наживки принес. В ведре на дворе стоит.

— Правда? — зеленые глаза Юры алчно заблестели колдовскими огнями, словно у дикого кота при виде добычи. — Отлично! Тогда завтра снова позову Милку с Гошкой на рыбалку! Приготовлю тебе еще что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Отабек одобрительно промычал, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в сочную рыбную мякоть.

***

По летней поре в подземных казематах становилось душновато. Особенно у пылающего горна, который помощники сегодня разожгли с раннего утра и который нередко горел сутки напролет. Отабек отвернулся от дверей, стягивая колпак и утирая заливающий глаза пот. В ушах наконец смолкли истошные вопли пленника, которому то клещами, то долотом он долго и с почти ювелирной старательностью ломал пальцы. Пожалуй, еще один — и стоит выйти проветриться, умыться и поглядеть, что Юра сегодня завернул в узелок на обед. Работы у палача Инквизиции было не мало, и она редко отпускала домой к обеду. А иногда задерживала и на ужин.

Взгляд зацепился за стальные прутья, прислоненные к решетке в ожидании страстных объятий пламени и прикосновений к легко обугливающейся от каленых «поцелуев» коже. Словно удочки, которые вот-вот выловят в горне огненную рыбу. С мыслями о рыбалке Отабек надвинул колпак обратно, пряча такую неуместную в пыточной нежную улыбку, и скомандовал помощникам заводить пленника. Инструмент, который смеющийся Юра когда-то обозвал «ложечкой», привычно лег в широкую грубоватую ладонь. Под переходящий в визг надрывный крик ослепленной жертвы, чьи длинные пепельные волосы Отабек так удобно намотал на руку, глаз с влажным звуком плюхнулся в отдельно стоящее небольшое ведерко.

***

Поплавок клюнул раз, другой и вот на крючке забился поблескивающий на солнышке чешуей карась.

— Юреееец, опять тебе везет! — заныл Гоша, раздосадовано сплюнув в траву и едва не швырнув следом свою удочку, с которой в очередной раз сорвался удачливый пескарь.

— Гошка, заткнись уже — распугаешь своим нытьем всю рыбу, какая осталась, — лениво прикрикнула на него Мила, привалившаяся к стволу раскидистого дерева, росшего на самом берегу пруда. У нее самой в сетке вяло трепыхалась пара неплохих рыбин, но до везения Юры, наловившего уже с десяток упитанных карасей, ей тоже было далеко.

Гоша недовольно засопел, но замолчал, насаживая на крючок очередного разомлевшего червя и от души поплевав на него, прежде чем забросить в воду. Юра только хмыкнул, покосившись на него из-под пушистой светлой челки, и выудил из своего ведра с наживкой немного влажный льдисто-голубой глаз. Такие глаза были у казначея Виктора, любителя покутить и покрутить хвостом перед гостями замка, которого в городе не видно было уже с неделю. За какую именно очередную выходку тот умудрился угодить в застенки Инквизиции, Юре было плевать, зато Отабека сегодня снова будет ждать вкусный ужин.

Крючок с наживкой с тихим всплеском нырнул в воду и на стеклянной глади пруда закачался еще один поплавок.


End file.
